Holes in the Floor of Heaven
by CP15Duchess
Summary: Songfic: Holes in the Floor of Heaven. I don't own song or JKR's characters. I own Karen, Liberty, Joshua, Shawn, & Ryder. Please don't steal. Hope you like it. It's been stuck in my head for a day and a half. Rated T because of one cuss word: Play It Saf


**Holes in the Floor of Heaven**

_One day, shy and 8 years old  
When grandma passed away  
I was a broken hearted little boy  
Blowing out that birthday cake  
How I cried when the sky let go  
With a cold lonesome rain  
My mom smiled, said "Don't be sad child.  
Grandma's watching you today."_  
My mother died about a year after I was born, and my dad died with her. I turned 17 a few weeks ago and shared my birthday with the last of my dad's friends, Remus, and with the people, I met at Hogwarts who had become my family, in a way. The whole day I put on this happy face, and when people asked if I was okay, I said fine. Inside, however, I might as well have been the little eight-year-old boy in this song._  
Cause there are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how you know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes if you're lonely  
Just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me_

This was my mothers favorite song, I found it a few days ago when I went into the family vault to gather supplies before I left on my "trip". Apparently, now that I am of age, my vault has grown to its full extent; allow me to take the time to say that the phrase "filthy rich" doesn't even begin to describe my family's wealth. That doesn't have anything to do with the song however. I found it, the lyrics to this song, inside of a jewelry box shoved under a pile of old cloak that must have been from the medieval ages. The box, I learned from Remus later, was the first gift my father ever gave Mum, and she use to play it when I went to sleep. It's raining. I wonder if she really is watching over me.  
_Seasons come and seasons go  
Nothing stays the same  
I grew up, fell in love  
Met a girl who took my name  
Year by year we made a life  
In this sleepy little town  
I thought we'd grow old together  
Lord, I sure do miss her now_

Voldemort died at my hands when I was seventeen, and ever Deatheater out there went down with his defeat. I turned 27 a few weeks ago and shared my birthday with my daughter and my three little boys. I know that the family I "created" in the Wizarding world would have wanted to be with me on my birthday, but after Remus died in the last battle, and Voldemort was finished, I decided that enough was enough. I was tired of fighting, so I left that night. I didn't even tell Ron where I was going, and I haven't so much as touched a wand let alone sent an owl message since that day. For the first time though, I guess it is because I lost Karen, my wife and my children's mother, only a month ago, I really wanted to call him.  
_Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how I know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
I just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me._  
I don't doubt that Ron will hollar, shout, and turn me away. Hell, I'm expecting it, but what have I got to lose other then a safety net of friendship that I'm not even sure exist anymore. It's been ten years, but that doesn't mean that I don't know how to go back to using magic. Liberty, my daughter, just turned eight, and she is starting to show signs of magic. Joshua, Shawn, and Ryder are all right behind her, at six, three, and one. They deserve to know what the Wizarding world is like. It's raining, I wonder if Karen is watching over us.  
_Well my little girl is 23  
I walk her down the aisle  
It's a shame her Mom can't be here now  
To see her lovely smile  
They throw the rice, I catch her eye  
As the rain starts coming down  
She takes my hand says, "Daddy don't be sad  
Cause I know Mama's watching now."_

Forty-two years have passed since my parents died. Twenty-five years have passed since Remus's death. Fifteen years have passed since Karen died. And most importantly, twenty-three years have passed since my beautiful Liberty was only an infant in my arms. Now she is married to Will Alistair, an upstanding, extreamly honorable, as well as a stand up comedian. He isn't perfect, which is why I like him, Libby knows he isn't perfect which is why I let him date her without giving either of them an overly rough time, and Will knows he isn't perfect and claims that although he hasn't found a fault in Libby yet, one does exist, which is why I consented to the marriage and even let him think that he was my baby's number one champion. Ron and Hermione, both came to the wedding and told me congratulations and all the pretty things that are suppose to reassure a father and really don't. By the way, they did get married after a year and a half of trying to find me, and they forgave me and helped me raise Josh, Shawn, Ry (21, 18, and 16).Ginny hates my kids and me to this day because I fell in love with Karen. Apparently, I didn't follow the Prince's Guide to Finding the Perfect Bride.

_There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how I know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
I just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me._

Sweet Libby came up to me before her and Will took off on their honeymoon, and told me how much she missed her Mum, and how she did not know how she would survive if she lost Will. I told her I didn't lose Karen, and nothing would take Karen and the love we shared away from me, or the love Karen had for her and her three brothers. She kissed me on the check, and left a few days ago. It's raining. I wonder if…No, I know that Mum and Karen, Dad, Sirius, and Remus, Albus and Hagrid, and all of the other people I love that died are watching now.


End file.
